The Golf Club/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Golf Club," the twenty-seventh chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Scott arriving at the driving range to meet Charles Kramer. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: I kept Lauren in the dark on this one - I'll pick her up from her place later on. (If Scott chooses "Bodyguard":) Scott: Well, well. An old friend... (If Scott chooses "Golf":) Scott: Big stick, little ball - never could see the point of this game. (If Scott chooses "Club":) Scott: The most exclusive golf club in town. Strange place for an appointment. (If Scott chooses "Curious":) Scott: I wonder what we're gonna talk about... (Scott walks over to Charles.) Scott: Nice shot. Charles: Thank you. Please come in, Mr. Shelby. Would you care for a coffee? Scott: No thanks. Charles: Do you play? Scott: I tried once. But I think the owner of the course is still looking for me... Charles: It's an interesting sport... It requires strength but also a cool head and absolute precision... Would you care to hit a few balls with me? There's no danger of damaging the greens here... Scott: Ok. Charles: Take off your jacket and grab a club. (Scott takes off his jacket and grabs a golf club.) Charles: The balls are in that basket. (Scott takes a ball and puts it on a tee.) Charles: The most important thing is to grip the club correctly. When you feel ready, you swing. (If Scott takes a strong shot.) Charles: Impressive... You seem to have a knack for it... Scott: Beginner's luck... (If Scott takes a weak shot.) Charles: Well, it's your only first ball... You should try to strike it a little harder next time. (After one of the dialogues, Charles takes a shot.) Scott: I'm assuming you didn't invite me here just to play golf, Mr. Kramer? Charles: I hear you've been asking questions about my son. Scott: That's right. I want to know if Gordi is linked to the Origami Killer's case in any way. (Scott takes another shot.) Charles: My son had nothing to do with that sordid case. Scott: Well then he has nothing to fear from my investigation. (Charles takes another shot.) Charles: You have no business investigating my son. I told you he had nothing to do with it. Scott: With all due respect, Mr. Kramer, it's up to me to decide who I want to investigate. (Scott takes another shot.) Charles: I'm an influential man, Mr. Shelby. And I pay very well for loyalty... Scott: Are you trying to buy me? Charles: Let's just say I'm trying to show where your interest lies... How much do you want to leave my son alone? Scott: I thing you misunderstood me. I don't play that game. Charles: Don't go near my son, Mr. Shelby. If you do, you'll regret it. (Scott takes his jacket.) Scott: Have a nice day, Mr. Kramer. (Scott leaves as Charles takes another shot, ending the chapter.) Golf Club, The